


Princess

by MikelAgerra



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikelAgerra/pseuds/MikelAgerra
Summary: "You look like a princess, and I'm not even joking"





	1. first glance

Louis: Where the fuck are you ?

Louis was waiting for a reply to his message, he sent to Zayn. Louis was standing at the front gate of Zayn's building.   
He called Zayn again to no avail. He thought about going and ringing his doorbell when the thought of who he might be with .. Never mind.   
He was about to text Zayn again when a figure ran past him knocking his phone out of his hand onto the pavement. The girl stopped and put a hand to her face. She bent down, her long wavy hair covering her face. She was wearing shades and pale red lipstick ,Louis noticed. She was is a hurry it seemed so Louis taking his phone from her palm said ,"its okay.. Thank you. " she looked at him for a second before bowing her head and took off running getting into a cab that was waiting.   
I can't take my eyes of her.  
My god.

It had been some time since he was attracted to somebody on sight. And even surprising that it was a female. Plus she smelled deliriously good. And her style was somewhat eccentric, not the usual girly dresses and all. From what he could recollect she was wearing black jeans, white tee-shirt and a black coat. With boots.   
His phone started buzzing.. "Hey.." He answers.   
"Come up."  
"No. I don't wanna meet your girlfriend."  
"I don't have a girlfriend. And please. I had a rough night. Just.. Come over."  
"No."  
"I promise there is no one over. Its only me."   
"No."  
"For fucks sake Louis.. I'm beggi-"  
"Okay. Let the doorman know." He cuts the call with a mischievous smile on his face.   
As he is walking towards the elevator he thinks.. What did he mean by he doesn't have a girlfriend? He met Gigi like three days ago. That boy.. He shakes his head getting into the elevator.   
As soon as he rings the doorbell Zyan opens up the door, with a brush in between his teeth.  
"Hey man."   
"Pink hair? Seriously? Looks like shit, just so that you know."  
Zayn rolls his eyes and let's Louis in.   
"You okay?" Louis asks once inside.  
"Tired. Just. No mood to go out now. Take a seat, dude. I'll be back"   
"Where are you going ?"   
"Brushing my teeth faggot"  
Louis sniggers, knowing that he did not mean it.   
Louis removes his trench coat and hangs it on the coat rack and takes a seat on the sofa. Once Zyan comes back he asks, "so.. What happened with Gigi?"   
"She broke up last night."  
"Umm.. Why?"   
Zyan shrugs. "She has some tantrums. Girl shit." Louis nodded not knowing what girl shit was. He had never been with a girl long enough for shit to come up. Girls and him were only attraction. That reminded him, "fuck!"   
"What?"  
"I was going to call you, when this girl comes rushing out, almost running and knocks my phone onto the pavement. I couldn't get angry, it was so strange. I saw he for like five seconds and fuck man.. I swear she was sooo pretty. Long wavy or curly hair. She had shades on and she was wearing a black coat so I couldn't check out her figure, but man. Those legs. She was so fucking tall. At least six feet, I'm not joking. Does she live here?"   
"A six feet tall incredibly pretty chick? Living in my building ? Don't you think I would know that ?"   
Louis shrugs.. And takes out his phone, unlocking it.. "So ya.. Gigi. Continue.."  
"I was kinda pissed and I wanted to get back to her, so I drank. "  
"Never a good idea,mate" Louis chimed.  
"I know that.. " zyan snapped, continuing, "So I called over a friend. And like.. You know.."   
"You had sex with someone else. Yes I get it. I don't see where the problem is ? Girls know you are nor relationship material."   
"Well, this was different. Okay? I know I fucked up. Don't be a prick. Jesus!" Zayn got up and lit a cigarette.

Jesus!" Zayn got up and lit a cigarette

Smoking it he continued. "So we had sex and I called him Liam by mistake, today morning. Like it wasn't my fault, okay? I was fine yesterday. I was just fine while we having sex its just that when .. Today morning I was sleeping and he got me breakfast in bed and kissed me that .... I don't even know. Liam used to do that all the time. He used to pamper me like crazy and with the hangover and sleep I just fell back into time. God. The minute a realized it was too late. He froze and I stammered. And well we kind of had a fight. Like. He didn't. He was quite for most of the time. I did the talking screaming. It was a fucking mess okay. And I forgot about meeting you for breakfast. Okay, sorry. Then once he left I check my phone and saw your messages and called you. Okay? So im sorry that I am not in a mood to go out right now."   
Louis did not say anything. Zyan sat back down on the sofa . "Why was this different?"   
"What?"   
Louis repeated, "when I told you that girls know that you are not relationship material you said this was different. Why? or how? How is it different for this case?"  
Zyan spoke blowing out smoke, "for once its not a girl. "  
"That is quite evident to me now."  
"And coz he likes me. I mean like a stupid crush .. Not a giant-love/thing. But like. Yea, I knew he liked me. So .. I don't even know why I called him. It was just like a spur of the mom-"   
His voices was cut off by the doorbell.   
Louis jumped to his feet. "I'll get it"  
Louis walked over and opened the door.   
The first thing he saw was the hair, because the person was standing face down. He saw the wavy or curly hair and he realized its the same girl from before.   
"Can I help you?"   
She looked up in a jerk. And Louis saw she was biting her lips. But.. Wait. Something felt off.   
"Umm.." She stammered.  
Zyan shouted, "who is it?"   
Louis looked back at him and was about to answer when the girl spoke.   
"Is Zyan here?"   
And Louis snapped back. Her voice was waaay to deep to be female. What the fuck is happening?   
"Yes. He is. Come in " he said and she walks in. She still looks down tucking her hair behind her ear.   
Zyan stands up as soon an he sees her.  
"Harry" he stills.   
Harry ? Harry is male name. What ?   
Louis was looking at Zyan and her in confusion.   
"I forgot my house keys."   
The voice is insanely deep and its driving Louis crazy.   
Zyan stubs his cigarette nodding ,"oh"   
The girl- harry- walks over to the fireplace and grabs a bunch of keys and turns, "sorry for disturbing you" and goes to leave.  
"Its okay" zyan mutters and Louis knows she- harry did not hear it and the door shuts close.   
Louis looks at Zyan.   
"Who was that?"   
"Harry"  
"Yea. I got that. But what? "  
"He is the one who came over last night. "   
Louis sat down.   
Holy motherfucker.  
The girl he saw downstairs was not a girl. She was Harry. She was a man. She .. What! How does a guy look so.. Soo... Feminine and amazing.. At the same fucking time? What the hell!   
"What happened to you?"   
"No.. Nothing. "   
God forbid if Zyan comes to know that he though that Harry was a woman. It'll be the end to Louis sanity. Fuck. Zayn fucked Harry. Zayn literally has his dick inside Harry.   
"So you fucked this guy?"   
Zyan nods, lighting another cigarette.   
Curiosity getting the better of him, he asks.. "Where did you meet him?"   
"At a party.   
" work party?"  
"After Party. BRIT awards this year."   
"That was like two months ago."  
"Yea. That one, which you did not attend coz you said you would rather stay in bed with Danielle."

Fuck

Fuck. Yea. He missed meeting this man - Harry, just coz he was fucking Danielle that time. God!   
He felt like groaning.   
"You sure you okay man?"   
Louis nodded.


	2. first meeting

Louis was sleeping when he felt someone poking him.  
"Get off me." He mutters  
"LOUIS. GET THE FUCK OUT." Zayn screams.  
Louis just turns and buries his head deeper into the pillow.  
"Gigi is on her way."  
Louis cracked his eyes open. _Gigi?_  
"Did you hear me? GIGI IS COMING OVER. SHE IS IN THE LOBBY. "

￼

"Fuck." He says and get up.  
"Finally. " Zayn says  
Louis gets up.  
I will fucking kill that woman one day. I swear. Gigi fucking Hadid. The only woman who he absolutely hates in the entire world.  
He grabs his coat, checks for his phone, wallet and keys and heads out of the door, "I'll get back to for this. " he says sassily and slams the door behind him. He takes the stairs coz he did not want to even see her face and he knew she would never take the stairs in her pristine high heels.  
As soon as he is on the first floor he stops because he can hear someone talking. He walks downstairs carefully.  
"Okay... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to behave that way. I really like you.. No,no,no. Okay. I'll start over. It's okay. You are absolutely fine Harry, you can do this..... Zyan. I'm sorry for overreacting today morning. I can't stop thinking - you're all I've thought about today - no..no.. Too cheesy.. Oh god!"  
Louis sees the boy from morning - Harry, pacing on the ground floor, bear the exit.  
Louis feels conflicted. Should he interrupt?  
Harry just slid down the wall and he was now sitting on the floor his head buried on his knees.  
Ouch  
Louis softly climbs down the stairs praying to god that Harry does not notice and his shoes scrape's the last step and Louis freezes.  
Harry looks up. His hair falling into his eyes. He gets up quickly, looking down, "sorry" he says.  
Shit. How had Louis not noticed that he was male today morning? HOW!!  
"Its okay, don't apologize. Harry, right?"  
He looks up briefly. Looking puzzled.  
"Yea.." He nods. "Umm.. Sorry, do I know you?" He asks biting his lip and letting it go and his lip turns super pink and Louis zaps his focus back on his eyes. Get a fucking grip. Jesus Christ!  
"No.. I mean. Not exactly. I'm Zayn's friend. You came over today morning for your keys, I think."  
Harry looks at him blankly, "oh. Oh yea.. You opened the door..."  
Louis nods. Would it be a good time to tell him not to go upstairs ? Because Zayn is probably halfway into an orgasm ?  
"Umm.. Sorry.. I mean I didn't wanna overhear but, your voice is .. I mean I heard you practising your Zayn speech and I just wanted to say that.. It probably is not a good idea to go over to his place right now."  
Harry was looking into his eyes so intently that Louis could not even bring himself to blink.  
He has the greenest eyes of all. Its sparkling green.  
"Is he with Liam?"  
Louis shakes his head, he would love it if he was with Liam, "unfortunately no. Its Gigi. "  
"Oh"  
Harry looks down again. His hair falling into his eyes once again and this time he took his hair gathering it in his hands and fixing it into a bun on top of his head with a rubber band he had around his wrist.  
Stop being so fucking perfect!  
Louis wanted to smack him and kiss him and yell at him and tell him to stop doing what he was doing because Louis was getting turned on and it was highly inappropriate.  
"well, I'll just.. Leave then....?!"  
"Louis. Louis Tomlinson."  
"Louis." He repeated. And nodded once before pushing the door to the lobby open and holding it open for Louis to pass by.  
Oh my god. He is actually freaking perfect!  
Louis and Harry walked out of the building side by side. None talking.  
Louis doesn't know what to say. He is at a loss of words for the first time in his life that he can think off.  
Harry nodded once, "good bye" he said and started walking. Louis just stared at him.

￼

And before he knew he was calling out, "HARRY!"  
Harry turned back around and looked at Louis, into his eyes. "Yea?"  
He would never get over how fucking deep and brilliant his voice was.  
Louis walked to him and scratched his head, "Umm.. I know its been a shitty day for you and I just wanted to say that.. umm..." It was not helping him to speak when Harry was looking at him like he was the only human in the whole goddamn world.  
"yea?" Harry probed.  
"Right!" Said Louis snapping out, "umm.. Maybe I could help you.. You know.. Have some fun together.. Loosen up a bit."  
Harry was biting down in his lower lip again Louis noticed.  
Jesus! Can he stop biting his lip? And touching his hair? And looking at me like that? And dressing up like that?  
He noticed Harry didn't answer him yet. "Hey, mate! Its okay if you don't wanna. I was just, offering, as a friend.. "  
"No no.." Harry said shaking his head, pushing back a strand of hair into his bun "its just that.. Never mind. Sure! We can hang out for a bit I guess." He smiled shyly.  
Louis wanted to groan.  
Louis smiled brightly. "Cool! Come on." He said pointing to his car and started walking. He noticed harry followed him, just a few steps behind him. Louis could not stop smiling. He really wanted to get a laugh out of this boy.  
Once he had settled into his car he asked him, "So.. Harry.. Where do you wanna go? Any place you fancy?"  
Harry was adjusting the seatbelt when he answered, "Not particularly.. No."  
Okay. Then it all depends on my choice. Fantastic.  
"Okay. Let's go." He said before pulling out his car onto the main road. Harry nodded, leaning his head on the window glass.  
I need to take him somewhere fun, but not overwhelming.  
Louis was at a loss. He had no clue where to take him.  
Fuck!  
And he had no idea what he liked or disliked. This was a disaster. He had no idea, he was driving aimlessly.  
"You have anything in mind?" Louis asked once again. When Harry did not reply he looked over and saw that he had fallen asleep.  
Louis looked back at the road.  
He gulped. Painfully.  
Harry was in pain and tired. And Louis did not know what to do. He was not good with these situations. Suddenly he had a surge of anger towards Zayn.  
Why the fuck should he call someone to fuck for the night when he knew that someone had feelings for him. That was so fucking stupid and not at all cool.  
Louis glanced over at Harry once again. His hair was slipping out his bun and his face was glowing in the moonlight. And Louis just wanted to keep driving.  
That's what he did.  
Louis drove and kept driving for close to three hours. When he was insanely tired he started driving to his apartment.  
As he parked into his garage he wondered what to do. Should he wake him up? Or what? Just sit here watch him sleep?  
It was a long ten minutes and Louis was still deciding when Harry woke up.  
Fuck! What am I supposed to say? Come on upstairs? No we won't fuck don't worry I'm not an asshole ?  
Harry rubbed his eyes, bringing a hand up to cover his yawn. Then he looked at Louis and smiled slowly...  
"Hey.." Louis smiles back.  
"Sorry.. I guess I was more tired than I let myself believe..."  
"Its okay. Not an issue"  
"Where are we? Did I sleep long? ". Harry's eyes were full of worry.  
" no no.. Its all right.. Its cool. Umm.. We are.. In my garage. I debated for a long time where I should take you but at the end I decided there is no better, fun place than my apartment. " Louis said adding his trademark cheekiness.  
Harry looked at him, gulping.. Looking away.. "Umm..I .. -"  
"Fuck. No! No. No.. That's not what I meant. God!" Louis groans.  
"No please, don't be upset. I'm sorry." Harry apologises.  
Louis shakes his head, "Dude, just come up. I swear you'll have a good time and if you don't, you can leave any time. Okay? "  
Harry looked right back into Louis eyes and slowly nodded, "okay. "  
"Okay.. Cool, come on then." Louis got out of his car and saw Harry unbuckling himself and getting down himself shutting the door softly. Louis beeped his car locked and motioned Harry to follow him.  
Louis hoped that he wouldn't creep Harry out.


	3. first conversation

Louis unlocked his door and went in, not hearing Harry's footsteps he stops. He turns to see that Harry was still standing out.  
"What happened? Come in.."  
Harry nods slightly and enters.

Louis sees that everything is in order, so the maid must have come today. Thank god!

"Take a seat.. I'll be back" he tells harry and goes inside.

Harry is a little flabbergasted. This apartment is huge.  
He sees that the interiors are mostly in black or dark grey. Even the curtains. Harry sits on the edge of the sofa, nervous, wondering why he ever agreed to accompany an unknown man into his own house, just after today morning's fiasco.  
He wants to scream. But he settles for a quick brush through his hair and a deep breath.

Louis runs to his bedroom and as he suspected he sees Niall sleeping on his bed.  
Fuck. This kid, I'll kill him one day. I swear.  
He closes his bedroom door softly hoping that Niall doesn't wake up. Then he goes into the kitchen to see what's there and to his surprise he sees a large bowl of pasta on the counter. Louis grins.  
Okay for once, thank you Niall!  
He walks back into the loving room and sees Harry sitting on the edge of the sofa his head resting on his hands. His hair falling all over his face.  
Breathe. Breathe...

"Harry?"  
Harry looks up, seeing Louis standing at the passage.  
"Do you want an advil ? Do you have a headache ? "  
Harry has no clue why this man is being so nice to him, he doesn't even know him.  
"No, thank you. I don't have a headache."  
Louis nods, "okay, but dinner is not going to be an option, that you'll have to have."  
Harry doesn't know what to say so he responds with a meek, "Okay"  
Louis smiles brightly at him and disappears into the passage again.

He seems like a really nice guy.. He wants to help me out.. So should I ask him about Zayn? Obviously they are good friends, he was over there today morning. He knew about Liam, that means Zayn must have told him about it , and Gigi.. Should I ask him ? Will it get awkward? What should I ask.. SHIT! .. Shit.. Shit..shit.. I don't remember his name. Oh my god! This is so utterly embarrassing. My goodness...I'm in his house, going to eat dinner and I don't remember his name.  
Harry winces.

Louis brings out the heated bowl and two plates over to the dining area.

"Harry! " he shouts, loudly for him to hear.. "Come here"

Harry followed his voice into the dining room.  
His apartment is very well decorated. Even the dining room is color coordinated.  
He sees a bowl of white sauce pasta on the table and smiles.  
_I like white sauce pasta._  
"I really hope you like it." Louis says.  
Harry nods.  
"What can I do to help?"  
Louis rubbishes him . "Just get your ass on the chair" and Louis almost runs away into the kitchen.  
My god! Why did I have to talk about his ass ? Shit. I hope he doesn't think I'm a creep or a perv.  
He brings a jug of water and two glasses and sets it on the table where he sees, Harry has sat.  
Louis settles down too and both of them start eating.  
"It is really good. I like white sauce pasta." Harry compliments.  
Louis smiles, "Thank you, me too!" Not wanting to say that he didn't make it.  
After eating for a while Harry speaks up, "So.. How do you know Zayn?"  
Louis shoves a spoonful of pasta into his mouth before answering, "Zayn and I.. We met in college. We had a band. A few years later, after college the band broke up, but we remained friends"  
"Oh! So you sing too?"  
"Yea.. Little bit, not like Zayn though. I played the piano and helped write almost all our songs, still do."  
"You still write songs? "  
"Yea. When Zayn needs to brainstorm he calls me up. Some songs of his new album are my words. Though I asked him to give me no credit."  
"Why? " harry asks helping himself to another serving of the pasta.  
Louis shrugs, "I dunno. No reason particularly... So.." He takes a sip of his water, "tell me about you Harry..."

Harry's chest pangs when he hears his name because he still cannot remember this gentleman's name. He wants to stab himself with this fork.  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Anything.. I'm not choosy." Louis chuckles, "No actually I am. Ask Zayn, Niall, anyone who knows me and they'll tell you all about how picky and choosy I am." Louis laughs out.  
Harry ends up smiling too,  
His smile is infectious, Harry thinks.  
"So.. Back to the question. Tell me about you.."  
"I really don't know what you want to know. I am not that interesting."  
"Nonsense! I don't think you are uninteresting. Okay? Plus, in the future. Never say that to people you don't know... If you think you are boring, if you yourself think you are not interesting how do you expect someone else to like you, how can you expect someone else to find you interesting? Then you'll just be the plain old nice grandmother of the group. "  
Is this why Zayn doesn't like me? Am I the plain old grandmother of my group ? What ?  
"And before you fall into self criticism.. No. This is not why Zayn doesn't like you. Zayn is.. A very very.. Extremely complicated jack ass of a guy okay ?"  
Harry nods, he thinks he has no choice but to believe this man.  
"And you have to know I'm not saying this in bad faith.. I never do, actually in mums actual words, I quote. 'Before doing what you want ask Louis for his opinion because he will always give you the truth and never in bad faith' ...provided she told this to my sisters.. It still holds. I often repeat it to them and it gets to them soo much. " Louis is laughing and Harry blows a deep sigh of relief.  
Louis.  
And now that he knows his name he remembers him telling him, Louis. Louis Tomlinson.  
Harry is giddy with joy. He is so relieved that he remembered his name.  
"I'm sure the story was not that funny..." Louis comments with a stupid grin pointing to Harry's huge smile that make his dimples pop.  
Harry shakes his head, "No. No.. It was. It was quite funny actually, I have a sister too, so I could relate a bit, maybe... Louis"  
It felt so good saying his name now. Harry felt like a weight was lifted off his chest.  
Louis burst out laughing.. "Okay.. If you say so..but... You still haven't told me anything about yourself..."  
Harry takes a deep breath and puts his fork down, "Okay. So, umm... my name is Harry and .. Okay.. Something about me.. Well I like cooking, baking, working in the kitchen actually. I actually also like football,-" before he could go on further Louis interrupted  
"Football? As in american football or soccer?"  
"No.. Not american footba-"  
"THATS AMAZING! I play football. I don't like that people here assume football as american football because NO. I love football, I play football.. "  
Harry was amazingly surprised at the obvious enthusiasm.  
"That's lovely Louis... I would love to see you play.."  
"Yea ? That's awesome.. But you should play.. That'll be better."  
Harry shook his head, still smiling (Louis was grinning ear to ear)  
"That's what I was saying before you.. I mean.. Yea. I like football, but watching it. I can't play for my life. I tried once in my schooldays because I used to love the sport but .. I was quite horrible. So yea. But sure.. I'll watch you play someday." Harry smiled.  
"Definitely. "


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was helping Louis clear up when Louis spoke up, "So.. Zayn told me that you met him at the BRIT awards this year...."  
Harry nodded, placing the plates in the sink and started washing a plate, when Louis rushes to his side, "What the hell do you think you are doing! Oh my god. Leave. Leave it!" And he snatched the plate from Harry's hand. Harry stilled, didn't know what the fuss was about. Louis placed it in the sink, and closed the tap.   
"You are a guest here, okay? Please.. Don't do the dishes, I'll feel.. Its just not right okay? Can we leave it at that? Thank you." He hadn't even waited for Harry to reply. Walking out of the kitchen Louis resumed speaking, "So what were you doing at the BRIT awards ?"   
Harry sat down on the sofa, this time getting comfortable, he sat leaning back, folding his legs in Indian style. Louis sat beside him, facing Harry, his legs drawn up to his chest.   
"I was there with Miolaine Petit. She was nominated."   
"Miolaine Petit? "   
"She acts in the show ForeignLand."   
"Oh! Oh yes.. Heard of it.. Never seen it though...so you were her... date?"   
Louis wanted to cringe, why is he asking this? Is harry getting uncomfortable?   
Harry let out a slow laugh. "No..no.. I'm her translator."   
"Translator?" Louis was baffled.  
"Yes, her agent had heard about me from someone and they contacted me. So yea..."   
"You are a translator by profession?"   
Harry looked at Louis, "Yes."   
Louis looked amazed, his blue eyes wide and shining, "So.. How many languages do you know?"   
"I know many.. But I have a degree for four of them, French, Spanish, German and Hindi. I'm currently doing a Japanese learning course.. I'll be certified within two months. Otherwise I know bits and pieces of Latin, Mandarin, Greek, Arabic, Urdu.. " Harry breaks off, looking at Louis jaw drop. Quite literally.   
"What is it?" Harry asks, now self conscious.   
"What is it?! Harry! You know like a .. a... Gazillion language's . Oh my god! That is so so awesome! When did you start learning all these languages? Is it easy? How much time did it take? Since when are you doing this .. Professionally? " Louis pauses to take a breath.  
Harry smiles, its been a long time since anyone was this enthusiastic about his career, "I started learning when I was really young. My father is French, mum English, so it began from there. Then I had gotten addicted to watching Anime when I was in school, so I started picking up Japanese from there and later worked on it, online courses and such. Then I started watching foreign films a lot during my highschool and college and I fell in love with Spanish and German. So I took it up and followed it. So yea.. Then I realized I was really good at picking up and I got recognized pretty soon as I used to translate foreign scripts to English..Its not that easy.. But once you want to do it, it's easy I guess. It takes some time to master it, but that's obvious, I guess. There are courses that I take, tests I give and other examinations, then I get my certification. I wasn't looking to be a translator, I was working with an organization. I took up translating for actors, actresses and other personalities ,freelancing as such recently, its not even been a year actually."   
Louis thought he heard some disappointment? Or some sadness in his tone later.. He decides not to comment on it.  
"That is absolutely incredible I guess. I wish I had such an interesting story to tell people when asked about my profession. Wow. I am really, truly, genuinely one hundred percent impressed."   
Harry smiled widely, and his dimples popped up again and Louis seriously contemplated poking it and giggled at the absurdity of the thought and simultaneously Harry's phone rang.   
Harry looked at him apologetically, getting up and answering his phone.  
Louis settles back into his sofa, cuddling his legs, thinking why he was having such a good time and hoping really hard that Harry didn't have to leave.

"Hello?" There was no response on the other end of the line.  
"Nick?" He whispers into the phone. He hears someone groaning.   
"Nick.. Nick? Are you okay? Where are you?"   
"Harry..." The voice was hoarse. It there were some gasping noises and painful moans.  
"Nick.. Please.. Answer me... Where are you?"   
"I'm so.. sor...sorry...harry.. I'm sorry-"  
"No,no,no,no,no.. Its okay. Its all right. Where are you? Please. Tell me. Nick?! Where are you? Talk to me, please .." Harry was begging.   
"I'm sorry..." The voice was going weaker. Harry's heart was beating so fast that Harry could not focus on anything.  
"Are you at your place? Nick?"   
There was no response, he could hear Nick struggling to breath..   
My god! What is he doing?   
"Nick? Hold on.. Okay? Just hold on.. Please. I'm coming okay? Please.. Say you'll hold on?"   
There was no response.  
"Nick? Please. Say it. Say you'll hold on... Come on baby, please..." Harry was so tensed, his hand gripping the phone so tightly that his knuckles were white.  
"I'm holding on..."   
Harry sighed in relief..."okay, hold on.. I'm coming okay? I'll be with you. Okay? Just hold on for a little while."   
Harry went to cancel the call when he heard a faint I love you, and Harry's breath hitched.   
He blinked back his tears and locked his cell phone.

Louis was on his phone waiting for Harry to come back when Harry rushed into the living room his face pale,and glistening with sweat, "I'm sorry, I need to go. Thank you for all this, thank you for the dinner, thank you for.. for everything, really. But I need go. I'm sorry. Thank you Louis. " Harry tried to smile but his face was not functioning, he turned to go to the door when Louis got up and rushed to the door to open it for him.   
"How will you go? Do you want me to drop you? You wanna take my car?"   
Harry shakes his head, "No, its okay. I'll take a cab. I'll be fine. Thank you for offering though, but I need to go now okay?. Bye..." And he rushed to the elevator jabbing his finger to call for it.

Louis was standing at his door till the time the elevator door chimed open and Harry got on and the door closed.   
Is he going to be okay?   
Louis was worried and he had no idea why he was worried, he had no particular reason to be. He didn't even know what got Harry so worked up.   
He just hoped that Harry would be okay...


End file.
